Search engines running on message storage systems use a variety of search techniques to present individual messages or message threads to users based on one or more search terms that are provided by the users. The relevance of search results relate closely to the search terms, one or more senders, and date sent. The search engine generally produces a large number of message threads that include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant messages or message threads. Many suggested message threads are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing a list of message threads related to the selected message thread relevant to the subject matter of the selected message thread.